Eyes of Vengance
by TheChosenWhan
Summary: This is my first fan fic, please read and review. The tower is in danger, and guardians are scarce. Oryx is being woken, and a fire team of six guardians must stop him. They must venture deep into the summoning pits, and find deep secrets of the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

The fallen captain walked down the stone corridor towards the execution chamber. He passed by several prison cells that held hive prisoners. He came to a large bolt locked door. It opened before him, and he walked in. The door locked behind him, and he was met with two guards and a chair. Fallen executions were immensely dishonorable. It meant they let their superior be killed by children of the light. The execution commenced. The captain sat in the chair, and one of the guards pulled out their saber. Just as the guard was about to plunge his blade into the unforgiving chest of the captain, he tried to remember what brought him here. He was attempting to restore an arkon priest. Just as he awoke from the cell he was captured in, three guardians showed up. The captain tried to throw himself in front of the line of fire to save the priest, but it was too late. A rocket flew over his shoulder and struck the arkon dead in its chest. "It wasn't my fault... It wasn't my fau-" the captains thoughts were cut off by a large explosion that knocked down the door. Once the rubble cleared, all that stood was a single guardian, crouched down with a gjallahorn rocket launcher still aimed at the stunned guards. "Howdy guys. I thought I'd just drop in and murder everyone. Hope that's ok... I'd hate to intrude on anything important." Said the guardian in a cheery tone. The two guards quickly pulled out their guns, but the guardian was quicker. He threw threw a lightning grenade into the room. The captain soon escaped just as the grenade blew. The guardian saw him trying to escape, but instead of running the captain stopped, and turned towards the guardian. He held up his hands and said something in his language. Ghost appeared and translated for him. "He said he wants to join forces with the light... He wants to learn our language... And fight our enemies. The fallen betrayed him, and he wants vengeance." The guardian slowly lowered his weapon. He came to the captain slowly, and attached something to him. "If you do anything stupid, I will blow you to bits. Do you understand?" The captain nodded. The guardian continued with the mayhem, gesturing the captain to stay behind him. He cleared the entire prison of any enemies of the light in 1 and a half minutes flat. The gaurdian told the captain to follow him. They came to his jump ship that he found while killing Atheon, the most feared vex. He started the seemingly lifeless piece of metal, and took off going faster than light. He was in orbit, and carefully piloted the ship into earths atmosphere. He flew into the tower hangar. Various alarms went off, indicating minions of the darkness were present. 70 armed guards with heavy machine guns and rocket launchers aimed at the ship. Most of them were Titans, and some were just regular people. The guardian crawled out of the ship, and they lowered their weapons. "People! I have a captain here who wants vengeance on the fallen. He wants to fight for us. I've attached explosives to him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. They can be activated at any time with this" he held up a small remote, and threw it to the speaker who was watching this. A captain slowly crawled out of the ship, hands in the air. "I am xulor. Descendant of Of Oryx. I am here to help." Said the captain. He lowered his hands slowly, weapons still pointed at him. "The hive and fallen are teaming up for an invasion of the tower. Crota is summoning oryx, my great grandfather. The lord of darkness. He can overcome the travelers power, and destroy this place. You have to destroy crota, and oryx before they reach the tower. "Just as the traveller prophesied." Said a voice coming from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see a lady in brown clothing, with darkness pouring from her eyes. "I am Eris morn. And I too seek vengeance. I have seen Crotas soul. And my eyes are forever cursed to bleed darkness until he is destroyed. He is housed in the summoning pits. Much farther down than phogoth. Once you kill crota, you can harvest his sword to cut open a portal in the black gardens heart. You must destroy phogoth to reach crota however. Once you have defeated crota you must grab his sword and house it in a capsule of darkness so it doesn't decay. Come to me once you have the sword


	2. Chapter 2: The summoning pits

Everyone in the tower was stunned. None of them knew what was happening, or why. most of them just backed away. "I volunteer." Said the guardian who found the captain. Another Titan stepped forward. "I volunteer" two warlocks looked at each other and raised their hands together. "We volunteer!" A hunter stepped forward and yelled "so do I!" Another hunter crawled out from the hangar, and said in a quiet very voice. "Sign me up." Which was odd because she normally stayed in the corner, honing her abilities. Legend has it she's mastered all three super abilities. "Only six children of light can enter this place. The darkness is too powerful for anything more to enter." Explained Eris. "You six, sync your headsets together. Once you reach crota, the darkness is too powerful for even your voices of light to travel through the air." the six guardians walked into a room as the rest of the tower cheered them on. As soon as the door was sealed it was silent in the room. They didn't say a word for 10 minutes, then Eris walked in. "The summoning pits are a dangerous place, this is your last chance to back out" the room of guardians all looked at each other, as their gazes slowly drifted towards the quiet little hunter at the end of the table. No one raised their hand. "Good then. As you get further and further into the summoning pits you will receive greater weapons from killing enemies that stole them from guardians. Use them. Especially on crota. When you kill crota... You will need to make sure the sword doesn't decay. The capsule of darkness will be Crotas heart in this." Eris pulled out what looked like an ascendant shard, however it was drained out and filled with pure darkness. It was no more than a foot wide and a foot tall. "How will Crotas sword fit in that?" Asked one of warlocks. "You know what an ascendant shard is, don't you?" Asked Eris. The guardians all shook their heads. "An ascendant shard is a capsule filled with light. A self stabilizing space time knot. Size does not matter. Just put the sword in head first, and give it to me." The guardians all nodded this time. Eris opened the door to more cheering as the guardians walked single file down the walkway. They each got in their individual jump ships and blasted off into orbit. They all set their auto pilot to the moon, northern hemisphere. Their thrusters burst to life, as they one by one disappeared into space. The last ship to reach the moon was the one with the captain in it. He knew he had to save the tower before he could get revenge on the fallen. They all crawled out of their jumpships, and were met with a dry stone like land. They all looked forward, and saw a very large pit. The lonely hunter heard the voice of Eris echo in her head. "Six of us went down into the pit. Only one crawled back out." It was as if... She could hear eris's past. She didn't say anything however. She didn't want to startle the other guardians and risk this mission failing. As the other guardians were checking their weapons, making sure they were all functioning properly. The hunter stood at the drop to the pit. She sat down waiting. The other guardians joined her, and they all stood looking at the dark abyss. They all took a deep breath, and took the leap into the pit. Their bodies faded away into the darkness of the summoning pits.


	3. Chapter 3: the battle of phogoth

The six guardians plummeted thousands of feet into the unforgiving depths of the hellmouth. They all hit the ground, almost killing them. Luckily their armor absorbed most of the impact. The guardians slowly walked forward, weapons drawn. They walked in a large group, towards the sound of growling and despair. They came across a door that was locked tight. The little hunter was hearing eris's past again. She heard an echoing voice... "In the travelers last dying moments, it created ghosts... To open doors." The hunter pulled out her ghost and gestured it towards the door. It glared back at the hunter but them got soon to work unlocking the door. Hive started crawling out of pits of water and doors. The guardians quickly split up, two going right, two going left, and two going center. One of the Titans jumped off the ledge, and slammed towards the ground in a brilliant display of blue light. Corpses hit the wall at 70 miles an hour. The hive stood no chance. A wizard snuck up behind one of the warlocks having fun with his radiance. A Titan saw this just in time, and he ran towards the wizard. He slid under the hive devil, knocking away the warlock so he didn't get damaged. He quickly pulled out his sniper rifle, icebreaker, and jumped so that his barrel was level with the Wizards eyes. He fired a devistating shot directly into the Wizards skull, and his soul escaped from his decapitated corpse. "Wait, where's the captain?" Asked the Titan who found him. Just as he said that a knight tackled him to the ground. The other guardians were too busy in their own battle to notice this. Just as the knight was about to plunge his sword into the Titans chest, two bolts of lightning hit the knight directly off the Titan. He looked around, and saw the captain wielding two hive weapons that were extremely powerful. The guardian nodded at the captain and ran off to take care of several thralls. The captain ran in and tackled several acolytes to the ground. "The doors opening! Go go!" Yelled a warlock. Everybody ran to the still opening door and slid through. They ran down the dark corridor, relying on just their luck to not hit anything. They entered a small room, with a single exit door that was about 6 and a half feet tall. It slowly creaked open, revealing a hundred foot tall ogre. "...phogoth" whispered a hunter. "So... You're saying crota is worse than this?" Asked a Titan. "Wait till you see oryx..." Whispered the little hunter.

A Titan shrugged and ran out screaming, LMG in hand. The other guardians followed, yet not as enthusiastic. They ran out, spraying their weapons, bullets piercing the skulls of the hive. Occasionally, one of the guardians would focus their fire on phogoth, but it only made him angrier. Spraying purple death out of his eyes. One guardian got a shot as his throbbing chest with a sniper rifle, and the 700 ton beast cringed. "Aim for his chest! It's his weakspot!" Yelled the guardian. Everyone's bullets focused downwards until they came to his chest. Phogoth stopped firing for a minute, but then got back up and smashed the ground, knocking down several pillars. As one of the Titans was enjoying his crowd control abilities by taking out thralls, several knights cornered him. He didn't even know it until it was too late. There was nothing he could do. He tried to smash the ground, but he was too weak. Just then, the captain walked up. He parted the Knights and aimed at the guardian. The Knights did nothing, as the fallen and hive have a truce. The guardian saw the captain wink, and nodded. The guardian jumped up in the air, and activated his lift ability. The Knights aimed upwards, but the captain shot their guns as they were charging up to fire. The captain ran away, just as the guardian threw a lightning grenade into the bunch. They were all too stunned and confused to notice, until they were all electrocuted. The Titan resumed unleashing everything on phogoth. he found some heavy ammo lying on the ground. He picked it up and shoved it into his gjallahorn. He took a knee, ready to pull the trigger to finally end this monsters wrath. A wizard saw what was happening, and shot the launcher out of his hands. The blast was quite significant, and he was too stunned to get to his feet. He looked at the wizard, then at the launcher. He started crawling towards the gjallahorn, but the wizard shot him with a darkness blast. He couldn't move, and he was slowly dying. The guardian thought quick. He started picking up rocks and other heavy things and chucking them at the wizard. The darkness lessened. He drew his weapon and fired until his fingers were numb. The wizard wasn't dead, but it was badly injured. The guardian managed to grab the still loaded gjallahorn. He aimed it once more at phogoth, and fired just as the wizard got up again. The two rockets hit phogoth dead in his chest, which blew him back quite a ways. The beast tried to crawl to his feet, but instead the throbbing in his chest stopped, and he dissolved into darkness. The guardians walked over slowly to where phogoth used to be. One of them picked up a strange looking auto rifle. "So you found it." Said Eris through their headsets. "I can sense phogoth is dead, and that my gun is in the hands of light now. Good work


End file.
